


[Podfic] Concession

by sophinisba



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathroom Sex, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, tough-as-nails top-tier lady political advisors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud: "Leslie hates her, or she would if she weren't so accomplished and beautiful and professional and making her way in the world as a tough-as-nails top-tier lady political advisor. Leslie used to play tough-as-nails top-tier lady political advisors with her Barbies when she was little."





	[Podfic] Concession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468942) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Recorded for the "spaces scenes and settings" square on my second kink_bingo card!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ParksandRec/Concession.mp3) | **Size:** 6.7 MB | **Duration:** 14:28 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
